Cómo entrenar a tu perro
by Titanthetys
Summary: En los pasillos de la Academia Clandestina para shinobis, Hebijo, sonidos extraños se han escuchado desde una de las habitaciones. Hay sospechas, pero nadie se atreve a confirmarlo, simplemente aquellas dentro del cuarto saben lo que ocurre: Un sábado común entre las hermanas Ryoubi y Ryouna. Fic para mi gran amigo: Major Mike Powell III


**So, yeah, fic con yuri y smut, vuelvo a manchar mi perfil con uno así. (?)**

 **Enjoy.**

–Ryoubi –Una voz se escuchó por los pasillos de la academia Hebijo, cualquiera caminando por éstos pensaría que se trata de un espíritu por el tono alto y alargado de voz usado –Ryooubi –Se volvió a alargar el nombre, los que prestaran más atención, podrían escuchar la respiración ralentizada de una mujer, ¿qué ocurría en la escuela un fin de semana por la tarde?

Las estudiantes que consiguieron escuchar los llamados prefirieron no enterarse de qué se trataba. Conocían la persona a la que le pertenecían, y, lo que todas tenían en común, era que ninguna quería acercársele demasiado, pues sus gustos podrían llegar muy extraños, ¿quién podría llevarse bien con una shinobi como ella?

–¡Ryoubi! –Ahora fue una exclamación, las ansias se podían sentir en su voz, se le notaba con cuántas ganas imploraba hacia esa persona.

–¡Cállate! –Respondió una voz más dura, a modo de regaño, lo único que recibió en respuesta fueron unos suspiros y una sonrisa de su hermana gemela.

–¡Mmmm! Sí, sí, grítame más, Ryoubi.

–Aléjate, asquerosa, ¿no ves que intento terminar con eso?

–Tu rifle lo es lo único que necesita ser calibrado…no te olvides de Ryouna…

No era más que otro fin de semana para las dos, Ryoubi tenía que limpiar sus armas para posibles combates, mientras tanto, y como nadie más le hacía caso, Ryouna le gemía casi al oído para llamarle la atención. La primera se encontraba sentada en una silla detrás de un escritorio, a la otra se le podía ver sobre el suelo, arrodillada y con una posición de perro, buscando llamar a su dueña con el uso de sus patas delanteras.

–Anda, no te olvides te tu Ryouna…necesita amor también –Levantó un poco el cuerpo para colocar su torso sobre el regazo de la castaña, quien azotó su mano sobre el escritorio en respuesta, haciendo que las partes del arma temblaran.

–¡Ya te dije te call-¡ –Se vio en la imposibilidad de completar la oración, pues, lo que vio sobre su lado derecho no era algo que habría esperado ese día.

Una Ryouna con orejas y cola de perro, café claro, cubriendo su cuerpo con nada más que ropa interior provocativa y un collar en el cuello, le sonrió y, habiendo obtenido la atención ansiada, se separó para ofrecerle un ladrido corto.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Haruka me lo entregó, dijo que podrían salir cosas muy interesantes si lo usaba –Su sonrisa tenía dos lados, por el primero, parecía ser inocente, como si en verdad creyera en las palabras de Haruka, la segunda parte, era una de gozo y deseo, como si en VERDAD creyera en las palabras de Haruka –¿Te gusta? –Pegó las manos al suelo al tiempo que le daba otro ladrido, y, con la presión de sus brazos, hacía que sus senos resaltaran más, a lo que la francotiradora reaccionó con un sonrojo, pero también un ceño fruncido.

–¡No!, se ve horrible, igual que tú, ¡quítatelo de inmediato!

–Aaauuu, Ryoubi me quiere desnudar tan rápido… –Llevó sus manos a las mejillas, el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, y su sonrisa, no hacía más que hacer ver a la rubia como una pervertida.

–E-eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes bien.

–¿Me castigarás por inventar cosas? –Ahora su cabeza comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro en un vaivén de emoción. Sin quererlo, Ryoubi le había dado inicio al tren de pensamientos de su gemela.

Ni tiempo le dio para responderle, pues la shinobi dio media vuelta y levantó su cadera al aire, dándole una muestra de sus glúteos a la que seguía sentada, ahora con una expresión de asco y enojo en la cara.

–Asegúrate de hacerlo fuerte, quiero que me duela –Igual que su cabeza, la cadera también agarró un vaivén, de ser una cola real la que tenía atada a la cintura, seguro ésta también se movería por la ansiedad que sentía.

Una molesta Ryoubi volvió a azotar su mano, ahora en forma de puño, contra el escritorio.

–¡Deja de hacer eso! –Se levantó del asiento –No quiero jugar con animales tan sucios como tú…además, te quedaría mejor un disfraz de cerdo.

–¿Y tú usarás el de perro? –Volvió a sonreírle.

–¡Que no! –En un arranque de ira, le propinó una patada a su hermana justo en ese par de bien formados glúteos, a lo que Ryouna, encantada, respondió con un gemido.

Con el orgullo al frente, se encaminó hasta la cabeza de su hermana, donde tomó con fuerza la correa que poseía el collar y dio un tirón para llamarle la atención.

–¿Me castigarás más? –Su mirada pareció iluminarse ante las posibilidades que se abrían frente a sí.

–Los perros no hablan –Tiró de nuevo de la correa –Si tanto quieres usar ese traje, ¿por qué no ladras más?

La sonrisa en su gemela aumentó con esa mención, y, nada más tras asentir, soltó otro ladrido.

–Mejor –No le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, simplemente la miró con asco, algo que a Ryouna no paraba de provocarla –Sentada.

La shinobi rubia obedeció la orden. Se sentó sobre el suelo, sin quitarle la mirada llena de anhelo.

–La pata –Acuclillada frente a su gemela, se quedó esperando a que le entregara la mano, cosa que hizo en los siguientes momentos.

–Bien, bien, puedes entender órdenes simples, lo esperado de un perro idiota como tú.

Ni siquiera era necesario mirar a Ryouna para saber que su rostro seguía con esa sonrisa de placer y ojos que anhelaban el maltrato.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Echó un suspiro y volvió a caminar hacia la silla, donde obligaría a la mujer a seguirla por jalarle la correa. Miró a su escritorio, no había avanzado tanto como preferiría. De no ser por su hermana, podría tener todo listo para antes del anochecer, pero ahora que tenía que lidiar con ella, necesitaba un nuevo plan para reacomodar su día.

Sumirse en sus pensamientos le llevó a cruzarse de piernas, manteniendo la derecha encima de la izquierda, y hubiera continuado pensando de no ser por Ryouna, que aprovechó la posición para darle unas lamidas al tobillo de su gemela.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –Aunque llevaba un rubor, no detuvo su pierna de darle una patada en la cara –¿Te di permiso de lamer mi pierna? –Negó con la cabeza, pero la rubia, ahora excitada por los tratos, volvió a acercar sus labios, ahora para besarle el pie y darle una lamida corta.

–¿M-mi pie? –Levantó su pierna para ver el rostro de la shinobi a sus pies. La expresión que poseía no era más que una pervertida, estaba disfrutando más de lo que había planeado la de pecho plano –Supongo que a los perros les gusta lamer esas cosas…qué asco…

Sin más que hacer, le acercó de nuevo el pie al rostro, recibiendo así más lamidas de la otra.

–Creo que sería mejor si me quitaras la media.

La rubia asintió y trató de usar las manos para quitarle la prenda, pero fue detenida de inmediato por unos golpes con el dorso del pie.

–Los perros no pueden usar las patas para eso.

Habiendo comprendido a lo que se refería, Ryouna soltó otro ladrido para acercar sus labios a la media y, con una mordida, sostener la tela para tirar de ésta y retirarla de la pierna. No importaba con cuánto asco parecía mirar Ryoubi a su gemela, ella sabía cuánto le gustaba ser tratada de esa forma, y, a decir verdad, también comenzaba a disfrutar del juego.

–¿Qué esperas? –Volvió a pegar su pie contra la mejilla contraria –No se va a lamer sola.

Otro ladrido y la chica comenzó por besar el dorso y dar lamidas muy cortas, pero constantes hasta el tobillo y de regreso. Mientras tanto, la quese encontraba arriba mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, se notaba cómo sus cejas temblaban pues eso la excitó poco a poco, así, en cualquier momento, se le escaparía un gemido, cosa que no podría permitir, pero se sentía tan bien que sencillamente podría dejarle a su gemela continuar por toda la tarde.

–Aah… –No le fue posible resistir más, incluso cuando quiso morderse el labio, el suspiro se le escapó, y no tardó en cubrirse la boca con ambas manos al escucharlo.

–¡Alto! –Comandaría mientras le daba un golpe con el pie, luego, con una respiración honda, pretendió tranquilizarse –L-lo hiciste bien…quizás debería recompensarte por ello –No era tanto su deseo por darle un premio como el que tenía por evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan en la academia.

–Acuéstate, boca arriba –Ahora de pie, esperó a su hermana, quien tampoco tardó en hacer la orden que le dijo. Mantuvo las manos cerca de su rostro mientras sus piernas se quedaron alzadas, como un perro que esperaba caricias de su amo.

La francotiradora miró con detenimiento a su gemela, sonriendo victoriosa, pues la tela que le cubría la cadera tenía una mancha oscura sobre su entrepierna.

–¿Tanto te gustó mi pie? –Comenzó a reír con orgullo, pero Ryouna no hizo más que responder con un ladrido –¿Y si lo pongo aquí? –Dijo al tiempo que pegaba la planta de su pie sobre la zona humedecida, trayéndole un gemido de sorpresa a la de ojos dispares –Supongo que podría recompensarte así, después de lo mucho que te gustó mi pie…

Lentamente, movió su pie contra la entrada, provocando así que su hermana soltara suspiros y aumentara su sonrisa, así como su rubor, incluso cuando intentara decirle algo, el juego seguía en pie, así que, no podía hacer más que ladrar cada que quería que se aumentara el ritmo.

–¿Por qué habré tenido una hermana como tú? Muchas hacen cosas por sus familiares, las cuidan, las respetan… –Presionó con algo de fuerza su pie –Les dejan terminar con sus planes –Fue más un tono de reprimenda el que usó, pero ver a Ryouna disfrutándolo tanto le terminó por provocar una sonrisa. Ciertamente, no muchos podrían llevarse bien con la rubia, pues su personalidad era muy curiosa y le provocaba más problemas, al menos no entre los hombres, pero el simple hecho de pensar que un hombre se aprovechara de la personalidad y masoquismo de su gemela le hizo hervir la sangre.

No pareció reaccionar al trance en el que había entrado sino hasta que Ryouna emitió gemidos con mayor fuerza. Así, al mirar debajo, pudo ver las manos de la rubia sobre su intimidad, separando los labios para así permitir que el abuso continuara. La tela se había manchado de más, incluso la planta de su pie comenzaba a humedecerse por los fluidos.

–¿Qué pasa?, ¿tanto te gusta mi pie?, ¿quieres que te lleve al orgasmo con algo así de sucio?

–¡Woof, woof, guau! –Respondió con un tono desesperado. Estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía del clímax que, en cualquier momento, terminaría por manchar todo el suelo, y seguro apestaría la habitación con su esencia.

–Seguro las personas te están escuchando, ¿no te da asco? Conocerán que eres tan sucia como para hacerlo en plena academia, ¡y con un pie! –Volvió a reír, ahora aumentando la velocidad de su pierna.

A Ryouna, el tan sólo pensar en cómo la gente podría mirarla y decirle cosas era suficiente material para hacerla querer continuar, no había nada más que anhelara en el mundo que los abusos de la gente, y los de su hermana ni se diga, apenas y podía controlarse por ello.

–¡Ry-Ryoubiii! –De sus labios se le escapó el nombre mientras todos sus músculos se contrajeron y, en cuestión de momentos, gozó de una liberación exorbitante, sintió como si se hubiera venido por varios segundos seguidos, y no fue tan distinto de la realidad, pues ahora el pie, y parte del suelo, se encontraba manchado por el líquido de su interior.

–Mira nada más…ahora mi pie apesta y está pegajoso –Levantó la planta del pie, unas columnas del fluido mantuvieron conectadas a las gemelas hasta que la de pecho plano decidió retirar la extremidad –Y no solo eso, también hablaste –Suspiró con molestia –Como castigo, tendrás que limpiar todo esto con la lengua, iniciando por mi pie –Alzó su pierna para mostrarle lo que había causado al tiempo que volvía a sentarse sobre la silla, esperando a que le hiciera lo ordenado.

Incluso cuando le tomara unos segundos levantarse, pues había perdido algo de sensibilidad en las piernas, tuvo que hacerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso al dorso para lamerle de nuevo, desde los dedos, por entre éstos, hasta la planta y talón, procurando sorber y tragar sus propios fluidos.

–L-lo haces bien –Volvió a asentirle complacida, y, una vez terminó de limpiar su pie, le dio unas caricias en la mejilla con éste –Supongo que ahora podré terminar lo mío en lo que limpias el suelo –Suspiró con alivio, ahora pudo regresar a su arma, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas, así como el rostro de su gemela y los sonidos que hizo, nada se los pudo quitar.

Decidió sacudir su cabeza, mientras más rápido terminara con eso, más rápido podría dedicarse a otras cosas, como entrenar. Tanto se ensimismó que no pudo notar a la gemela introduciéndose bajo el escritorio.

Pasaron minutos, no escuchó algún tumulto, ni siquiera otros gemidos de su hermana, eso le hizo creer que el trato anterior fue suficiente para satisfacerla, pero más pronto que tarde pudo sentir unos brazos rodear su cadera, un par de senos sobre sus muslos, y unos labios encima de su vientre.

–¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –Miró a sus piernas, una sonriente Ryouna le propinó otro beso en el vientre –¡I-Idiota, sal de ahí! –El rubor de sus mejillas no hizo más que aumentar por tenerla tan cerca de su entrepierna.

–¿Sabes, Ryoubi? –Le obligó a abrir las piernas para tener una mejor vista de su ropa interior –A los perros también nos gusta olfatear aquí –Sin más que añadir, pegó su nariz contra la cadera y respiró profundo, el aroma expedido era suficiente para hacer que Ryouna goteara una vez más, pero una sonrojada shinobi trató de alejarla con ambas manos.

–¡A-aléjate!, te castigaré si no lo haces.

–Por favor, que sea un castigo muy duro –Su sonrisa aumentó, con eso, fue retirando la tela entre sus piernas para abrir paso a la entrada, que, como podía ver, también comenzaba a mostrar señales de excitación –Un tierno color rosa –Comentaría y volvería a acercar su nariz –Y un olor muy placentero.

–¡Que te detengas! –Trató de darle otro golpe, pero la súbita sensación de una lengua lamerle los labios le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa.

–¿Segura? Seguro que no le gustaría a tu intimidad –Con una risa juguetona, le abrió los labios usando dos de sus dedos para luego darle una larga lamida, buscando controlarse para no introducir su músculo aún.

–Mmmh…–Presionó la cabeza de la rubia con ambas manos por la sensación, ahora intentando controlar sus respiros y boca para no soltar otro gemido como el anterior.

–Te vi tan desesperada porque no podías satisfacerte, que decidí hacerlo yo misma –Sin que la sonrisa desapareciera, e incluso cuando Ryoubi miró hacia otro lado, ella pegó sus labios contra la entrada y, tras besarle, se decidió por darle otra lamida, terminando por introducir su lengua un poco.

El interior no dudó en recibir la intrusión, prácticamente se abrió ante el músculo, mientras tanto, y entretenida por esas reacciones, Ryouna se limitó a lamer las paredes con gusto, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos pequeños a su hermana.

–Y-ya…deten…te –Incluso cuando eso dijera, sus manos presionaron la cabeza entre sus piernas hacia el frente, ahora permitiéndose sentir a la gemela en su interior.

Con su intimidad ahora atacada sin piedad, ésta comenzó a reaccionó más y más, no sólo los fluidos mancharon la silla, sino también el suelo debajo de las dos para ir creando un charco. Esos movimientos, y sentir cómo presionaban su rostro llevaron a la rubia a introducir con mayor fuerza su lengua, y no sólo eso, sino que, pasados unos segundos, metiera igual su dedo índice, de ese modo, y por el espacio, pudo percatarse de cómo el interior de su hermana se dilataba y contraía, como si intentase masajear un miembro que jamás llegaría.

Tanto el dedo como la lengua adoptaron un ritmo dispar. Mientras la lengua se introducía, el dedo salía, y si la lengua salía, el dedo entraba, buscando así, darle la sensación de tener dos miembros dentro de sí y excitarla con mayor rapidez.

Fue la misma voz quebrada de Ryoubi la que delató cuán grande era su satisfacción en ese momento, llegando incluso a decir, ahora movida por el placer:

–M-máaas…mete otro…p-puedo con tres…

¿Quién era Ryouna para negarle sus deseos? Ella nada más quería ver a su gemela feliz, y si eso era lo que quería, no iba a oponérsele. Ahora el otro dedo índice se introdujo, tomando otro ritmo al de la lengua y dedo ya dentro.

Con los tres, moviéndose a velocidades diferentes, le dieron la sensación a Ryoubi de tener un miembro en su interior, y con eso en mente, sus paredes continuaban presionando y masajeando las intrusiones, de ese modo, en los siguientes segundos, la shinobi experimentó un orgasmo con una mayor fuerza.

Todos sus músculos se contrajeron, así como los de sus brazos, con los que ella presionó con toda su fuerza el rostro ajeno contra su entrada, la cual también se contrajo con el deseo de aprisionar un miembro en su interior para no desperdiciar ni una gota, lo siguiente a ocurrir fue la súbita liberación de sus fluidos, todos cayendo en la boca y manos de Ryouna.

Una Ryoubi cansada se mantuvo sobre el asiento, pequeños espasmos le hicieron mover el cuerpo, y la chica entre sus piernas, sonriendo y saboreando los jugos.

–Oh, ¿mi ama lo habrá disfrutado mucho? –Con una risa decidió darle otra lamida a la zona. El músculo siguió la línea de los labios para introducirla nuevamente y sorber los residuos, esto, claro, le provocó otro gemido a la francotiradora –Me alegra escucharte tan satisfecha.

Sin saber qué hacer, Ryoubi permaneció recostada sobre el escritorio, su lengua permaneció de fuera, creando un pequeño charco de su saliva sobre el mueble. El mismo líquido llegó a entrar en contacto con varias partes de su rifle. Tenía que continuar, sin embargo, apenas recuperándose de un orgasmo, prefirió quedarse en esa posición.

–Amo tus orgasmos, Ryoubi –Le dirían debajo del escritorio para luego abrazarle con cariño el vientre y recargar, en su regazo, una cabeza con una expresión tranquila.

En definitiva, después de lo sucedido, Ryoubi no podría continuar con sus planes.

 **Notas:**

 **Wut?, ¿nuevo fic?, ¿el primero del año? Woah, estamos en Febrero, algo tarde para este tipo de cosas. (?)**

 **Ni recuerdo cuándo publiqué el último fic, lol. (?)**

 **Esto fue a petición de un muy querido amigo mío, Major Mike Powell III, o como yo le digo: Major.**

 **Lo veo como el que siempre me impulsa a escribir algo, sea lo que sea. Gracias a él varias historias no quedaron olvidadas. Agradezco mucho su apoyo y continuas insistencias para escribir, de otro modo...quizás mi perfil acabaría medio muerto. Por supuesto, no siempre me es sencillo escucharlo, sí me toma tiempo hacer lo que me pide.**

 **Siento mucho los períodos prolongados entre fic y fic, he tenido algo de tarea últimamente en un diplomado y no me he puesto a escribir lo que quiero, sino lo que ellos quieren...oh well, nada más queda un año y podré volver al schedule normal. (?)**

 **Pues nada más que añadir, me apresuraré para sacar ese segundo capítulo de Las Aguas Termales. Si no tengo UmiEri en mi vida, no podré sobrevivir.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer todo el fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, jamás me atreví a escribir algo más sádico y masoquista, a ver cómo quedó o si debo mejorar unas cosas.**

 **Se agradecen reviews y críticas constructivas.**

 **(Me he enterado de ciertas páginas que copian y pegan los fics, literalmente, a un lugar para ganar dinero con anuncios, ya las reporté, así que...a esperar lo mejor, por lo mientras pondré: Esta historia fue publicada en .net si se lee en algún otro lado, es porque la robaron.**

 **Así puedo verificar unas cosas cuando visite esas páginas, a menos que las quiten, que espero lo hagan.)**

 **Major, muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí, lo quiero y aprecio. Aquí el fic por el que tanto estuvo esperando.**

 **Sin más, me despido, pasen buen día. (/*O*)/**

 **TitanThetys.**


End file.
